A band-shaped clothing in the related art uses a sweat absorbing and diffusing knitted fabric at least on an inner face and uses a sweat absorbing and diffusing knitted fabric having a diffusion area ratio of 3 or more, or a sweat absorbing and diffusing knitted fabric composed of at least two layers, a hydrophobic back layer and a hydrophilic surface layer (refer to PTL 1, for example).